The instant invention discloses an improved door bottom and sill assembly for exterior doors. It is common for exterior doors to lose their weather seals, causing areas of wind and water leakage and failure to prevent such unwanted elements from passing through the barrier.
The instant invention eliminates many of the disadvantages of prior art assemblies and is particularly useful in connection with inswing doors.
Some prior art inswing door assemblies include a barrier mounted between the sill and the bottom of the door. This type of prior art assembly must have a precise mate along the entire door bottom to insure a total seal.
The present door bottom and sill assembly does not need a precise height adjustment between the bottom of the door and the sill to maintain its sealing capabilities, as is required with any prior art interlock system.
Further advantages of the instant invention will become obvious upon review of the drawings and the following descriptions thereof.